Cathyl
Cathyl (キャトル, Kyatoru) is a Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type, who works on a farm doing lots of heavy lifting and power work. She is in a relationship with the farm's owner. Appearance Cathyl is a very tall and muscular woman, with very large breasts (even bigger than Tio's) that grow larger when too full, and long black and white hair. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with black & white stripes going down the length of it. Under each of her eyes she has a thick black stripe. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. Her clothing consists of nothing but ripped overalls with a small cow pattern bikini underneath and a pair of workers gloves. She also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. Personality Cathyl is a very hard worker as she was concerned about being behind schedule after treating Kimihito's injuries. She can be quite emotional as she was noticably sad and angry at her lover for supposedly cheating on her. Due to this she can be aggressive as she later apologized for kicking and choking her host. She also threatened Kimihito with violence should he take advantage of her while milking her. This temper is especially noticable as Cathyls a "Milk Producing Minotaur", not a "Bullfighting Minotaur", who are known for their agression. Despite her agression, she is pretty friendly as she apologized for the accident with the log and even treated the wounds. She even offered fresh vegetables as thanks for Kimihito's and Centoreas' work. Cathyl is quite prideful, as she refused to ask Merino to milk her despite the fact that it urgently needed to be done. A noticable trait of hers is her inability to remember names. This had tragic consequences, as due to it she believed her host was having an affair with multiple women due to the fact that she forgot the female names her host kept mentioning were those of his livestock. She has a habit of munching on a piece of straw. Skills & Traits *'Minotaur Physiology' :*'Superhuman strength': As a Minotaur, and due to her size and muscles, Cathyl possesses great strength. She can easily lift a grown man with a single arm, carry logs as large as her body and slam those respective logs into the ground with a man-sized hammer with little effort.Chapter 33 :*'Lactation': Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Cathyl regularly produces large quantities (enough to fill a bucket) of breast milk. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavy than usual, which is very uncomfortable for her. According to Mero, who was unaware of what she was drinking, the milk is very tasty, rich and thick. Possessions *'Breast Pumps': Due to being unable to milk herself, and refusing to rely on others to do it for her, Cathyl bought a large amount of Breast Pumps. However, the pumps do not work on her, presumably due to their small size compared to her breasts and milk quantity. Plot Cathyl runs into Kimihito and Centorea after losing control of some logs which accidentally injure Kimihito. Feeling responsible, she tends to his wounds and offers to let him, Centorea, & Papi train on the farm. As a reward she would share some of the farms vegetables. However, she refuses to hear their names, saying she'll forget them anyway due to being bad with names. While working with Centorea to plant a new fence, Cathyl mistakenly expresses the belief that Centorea needs to be milked by Kimihito due to her own large breasts. When a flustered Cerea corrects her, Cathyl gets embarrased and quickly changes the subject. She later demands to Kimihito that he milk her due to her not being able to do it herself and refusing to let Merino do it for her. However, Cathyl is very uncomfortable with this and threatens Kimihito with violence should he take advantage of her. Due to the goat milking he did earlier, Kimhito is succesful in emptying Cathyl's breasts, though he refuses to let the milk go to waste and collects it in a bucket. It is later revealed that she had a relationship with her host but the relationship would later end after she she believed he was cheating on her with several women. Kimihito, however, realizes what's going on and reveals to Cathyl that the women names her lover kept mentioning where those of his livestock, much to her shock. After the host comes back, Cathyl apologizes for hurting him and true to her word, gives Kimihito and Cerea their rewards. She is later seen begging Papi to finally go back home, as the Harpy refuses to leave the baby chicks. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. Cathyl comes from "Cattle". * Due to her bovine nature she produces enough milk that she has to be milked. Though she can't do this herself. * Her cow print bikini is similar to those worn by the majority of the female Minotaurs in the manga "12 Beast", also made by Okayado. * Instead of moaning, she moos when aroused. * She is in a relationship with the owner of the farm, though she temporarily ended it when she thought he was cheating on her with other women. ** These "women" were actually the names of the farm's livestock. * With a Q-cup, Cathyl has the biggest bust of all the cast in the series. * With a height of 231cm, Cathyl is also the tallest character in the series, outside of Suu and Kii's giant forms. References Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Characters